Mejor que Daphne
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Daphne era hermosa, inteligente, carismatica...bla bla y bla. ¿Qué tenía Astoria? Fácil, era dueña del corazón de Draco Malfoy, y eso simplemente la hacía mejor que la "perfecta" Daphne. Para Ophelia Grengrass por su cumpleaños. ¡Disfrútalo!


**Hola, soy Marie. :P**

**La razón del porque estoy ahora aquí es que me he decidido a hacer un fic "Dracoria", dedicado a una talentosa escritora de aquí por su cumpleaños: Orquidia-Ophelia, esto es para ti.**

**Sean considerados conmigo, es mi primer fic de ellos y le puse mucho esmero ya que me he enamorado de la pareja.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes y/o lugares NO son de mi propiedad sino de la extrovertida y magnifica Jo. ¿Acaso creen que si fuera mío estaría aquí? Puf, claro...**

**ACLARACIÓN: **_Lo que está en cursiva, es flasback._

**Sin más ni menos, a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mejor que Daphne<strong>

La suave brisa de otoño desacomodaba su larga cabellera chocolate, el ocaso daba una vista de destellos rubios en el. Respiró hondo, cerrando lentamente sus expresivos y soñadores ojos verdes, dejándose llevar por la paz que le inundaba en ese momento.

_Sonreía como una tonta, bueno, es que era su primer día en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería que no podía evitar esa muestra de felicidad, emoción y alegría._

_Besó a sus padres en ambas mejillas, indicándoles que ella estaría bien y sobretodo exclamando con euforia que sería una Slytherin de élite, un gran orgullo para la casa y la familia Grengrass, como su hermana._

_Daphne Grengrass, la perfecta y hermosa Daphne. Aquella chica de cabellera larga, rubia y brillante como el sol, la que podría pasar por ser una **veela**, con esos ojos azules hechizantes, el cuerpo bien tornado-aún a su trece años de edad- y su carisma. Astoria se preguntaba que sería sentirse ser como ella._

_-No dejes sola a tu hermana, Daphne.- advirtió la mujer mayor, mirando a su primogénita.- Es su primer año._

_El señor y la señora Grengrass dieron las últimas palabras, se despidieron de sus hijas y no las vieron más cuando el expreso dobló a la derecha._

_-Daphne, espérame.- exclamó la pequeña castaña de once años.- Vas muy rápido.- gritó una vez más, intentando esquivar a los alumnos ya dentro y alcanzar a su hermana mayor._

_- O tú muy lento.- siseó con molestia la rubia, aún así aligeró sus pasos. Después de todo, la pequeña era su hermana, aunque nunca la haya deseado._

_Continuaron caminando unos vagones más adelante, con la chica rubia por delante y su pequeña hermana metros atrás, como solía ser en todo. Llegaron a los últimos compartimientos del expreso y Daphne abrió la puerta del vagón final._

_-Hola, Draco.- saludó la mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mejillas con un ligero color carmesí en ellas. El mencionado la miró por un momento y con un asentimiento de cabeza, pronunció._

_- Daphne.- su voz sonó áspera y fría, una forma tan típica del chico, algo tan concurrente entre los hombres Malfoy._

_- ¿Has visto a Theo?- preguntó la chica de los ojos azules. Malfoy bufó, a veces las chicas podían ser tan patéticas, incluso su fastidiosa novia Parkinson. La verdadera razón por la que salía con ella era porque: Uno, era una chica sangre pura. Dos, no estaba nada mal. Y tres, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero no la quería, siquiera dudaba si le tenía algún afecto, y es que, ¿a quién no lograba irritar la insoportable Pansy?_

_- Debe estar con Zabini en otro vagón.- contestó sin apartar su mirada de la ventana, con disgusto en su voz. No le gustaba cuando esa chica se aprovechaba de su amigo para sus beneficios. Daphne sonrió y se dispuso a salir hasta que su hermana se atravesó._

_- Te alcancé.- exclamó Astoria tocando el brazo a su hermana y riendo por la expresión de esta. El rubio, que hasta ahora no se había dignado a voltear la mirada, giró a ver a quien pertenecía tan chillona y molesta voz._

_Una niña de primer año, cabello castaño, pequeña y de ojos verdes. Sonrió con desdén girando de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana._

_La rubia suspiró rendida, detestaba la actitud de su hermana._

_-Astoria, quédate aquí y no me sigas.- puntualizó severamente la chica a la pequeña de ojos jade.- Draco…- arrastró las palabras con voz, según ella, sensual pero que para el chico solo era una patética forma de llamar la atención._

_- Hmp.- contestó él, con un monosílabo, dando a entender que la escuchaba._

_- ¿Cuidarías de ella?- el rubio se giró con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Acaso me viste cara de niñera, Grengrass?- preguntó tajantemente._

_- Vamos, solo será un minuto.- rogó Daphne, formando con su rostro un puchero. Malfoy suspiro derrotado, sino decía que sí aquella chica se quedaría así por mucho tiempo, ya conocía la insistencia de Daphne._

_- Hmp.- pronunció girándose de nuevo a la ventana. La mayor sonrió satisfecha, eso era un sí. Dio media vuelta para salir del compartimiento cuando, nuevamente, su hermana menor se lo opuso tomándola de la manga._

_- Daphne.- exclamó en un hilillo de voz._

_- No me sigas, Astoria.- contestó ésta, con voz seria y frustrada continuando su camino y dejando ahí a su pequeña hermana. La castaña lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a tomar asiento, justo enfrente del rubio._

_- Hola.- saludó la niña, alegremente, extendiendo su mano hacia la del chico frente a ella._

-Hmp.- contestó Draco, esa niña parecía solo molestar. La castaña arrugó su nariz con desagrado.

_- Se supone que cuando alguien te da la mano tú debes estrecharla. ¿Qué acaso no te lo enseñaron tus padres?- comentó Astoria con molestia en su voz. Al ver que el rubio no pensaba darle la mano, la retiró de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos._

_Pasaron minutos en silencio, incluso pensaba que ya había pasado más de dos horas. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza._

_-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó de repente Draco, impresionando a la niña ya que ella pensaba que ni siquiera le prestaba atención._

_- A ver a Daphne.- contestó cortamente, con veneno en su voz, sin dignarse a mirar al compañero de su hermana._

_- Sólo ha pasado media hora, tardará más, te lo aseguro.- y es que cuando se de que Daphne se aprovechara de Nott, el tiempo no cabía en ninguna parte._

_Astoria arrugó de nuevo la nariz y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, dejándose caer bruscamente._

_**Molesta**, pensó Draco viéndola de reojo y girando de nuevo a las montañas que en ese momento cruzaba el tren con destino a la escuela._

_- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó con curiosidad, buscando con su mirado algo en especial sobre el paisaje. Draco frunció la nariz e hizo como si no le escuchara, esa voz le molestaba.- Ya veo…estás pensando.- dijo ella, respondiendo por el chico Malfoy.- A veces yo suelo pensar cuando estoy sola, dicen que es muy bueno reflexionar.- comentó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Draco miró de reojo y le pareció…extrañamente… ¿bella?- Pienso mucho en ser como mi hermana. Ella es muy buena en todo, creo que me gustaría ser como ella. Es perfecta, mis padres siempre lo dicen, incluso los amigos de ellos también lo mencionan. Daphne es esto…Daphne aquello…-Astoria calló por un momento, notando que la admiración que creía sentir por su hermana podría haberse convertido en envidia. ¿Envidiaba a Daphne? No, solo que ella era…tan…perfecta._

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco, sacando bruscamente a la castaña de sus pensamientos confusos. Cuando la pequeña alzó la mirada, cayó en cuenta de los profundos ojos grises del chico, ojos que nunca antes había visto. Draco se sintió nervioso por un instante de aquel momento de cruce de miradas y desvió nuevamente la suya.- ¿Por qué crees eso de Daphne?_

_- Bu…bueno…-tartamudeo Astoria, aquel momento le había causado un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.- Ella…es muy inte_ligente _y verdaderamente hermosa…tiene clase y…un gran carisma…- Draco la miró de nuevo, la pequeña juntaba sus dedos frente a su boca de una manera muy graciosa y linda. Malfoy sonrió ligera y sinceramente, algo que en muchos años gente no lograba, la pequeña Astoria con su imagen de inocencia logró hacer en tan solo un momento._

_-No es perfecta.- dijo simplemente el rubio, ganándose la completa atención de la niña. Él la miró.- No es inteligente, Nott le ayuda en mucho. Tampoco es buena en el Quidditch. Su actitud llega a ser tan común e igual a la mayoría. Y hermosa…creo que en eso gana la menor Grengrass.- Astoria se coloró repentinamente al escuchar lo último. ¿En serio lo había dicho? Y el cosquilleo en su espalda se presentó nuevamente._

_-Ah…- se quedó sin palabras, su garganta estaba seca y tampoco sabía que decir precisamente. Draco sonrió de medio lado, arrogante, al ver el rostro de la pequeña._

_Si, lo admitía, era una niña muy linda pero era eso…sólo una niña. No era la gran cosa, lo que había dicho era para su pura diversión. Pero su sonrisa…la sonrisa que la castaña portaba cuando llegó, combinaba perfectamente con esos ojos verdes y juguetones, esa sonrisa y esos ojos que parecían ser eternos._

_-Draco Malfoy.- pronunció, levantando su mano hasta dejarla frente a la pequeña de irises esmeralda. Ella lo miró confusa pero en cuanto captó su idea alzó igualmente su delicada mano._

_- Astoria Grengrass.- dijo ella, con esa sonrisa que causó en Draco una pequeña conmoción. Estrecharon sus manos, y esta vez, el cosquilleo no fue solo cosa de Astoria, sino también de Draco. Un cosquilleo que le había causado, más que nada, un serio problema, de ahí hasta su último año en Hogwarts._

Caminó tranquilamente, pensando aún en las palabras que diría. No era fácil, aquella mujer no era nada fácil.

Era como un problema que no podía resolver, como una poción difícil de entender, algo irritante desde que la conoció, una molestia, una chica problemática…_**su**_ molestia, _**su**_ problema.

Caminó unos metros más, hasta que la vió recostada en el pasto, se había quedado dormida. "Sólo alguien como tú" fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Draco.

Llegó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. La observó dormir y se preguntó si acaso soñaba con él. Río por lo bajo, esa chica molesta le hacía sacar un lado que no le gustaba mostrar.

Tomó la mano izquierda de ella, y en su dedo anular, colocó un hermoso anillo de oro, con un bellísimo pequeño jade en el. Se acercó un poco más a su rostro y besó tiernamente sus delgados labios.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los hermosos grises de su novio. Sonrió, jamás había imaginado que de todos los chicos en Hogwarts, tenía que terminar con el arrogante y soberbio, Draco Malfoy.

-Hola, princesa.- saludó él, con voz suave y pausada, sentándose a un lado de ella.

- Llegas tarde.- reclamó Astoria con la nariz arrugada. ¡Merlín, así era ella! Draco no podía comprender, de haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con la "perfecta" Daphne, tuvo que enamorarse de la molesta hermana menor de ella.

- El trabajo en San Mungo es un poco pesado.- se quejó, acostándose en el pasto, mientras Astoria lo miraba desde arriba.- Pero nada que no pueda hacer.- comentó él con orgullo, la castaña entornó los ojos con indiferencia.

Astoria imitó su acción y se recostó en el pasto, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, hasta que notó que cierto objeto le molestaba. Miró su mano izquierda y se levantó precipitadamente.

-Pero que…yo no…tenía esto…- murmuraba terriblemente confundida. Draco rió por lo bajo ante lo distraída que era Astoria. Ella giró su mirada hacia los ojos grises de Malfoy, intentando resolver la incógnita, queriendo saber si era lo que pensaba. Draco la tomó de la nuca, y suavemente la acercó a él para juntar sus labios en un dulce y suave beso.

-Por favor.- dijo él, juntando su frente con la de ella una vez que cortaron el beso. Astoria frunció las cejas.

- ¿Ni siquiera un "quieres ser mi esposa" o "aceptas ser mi esposa"?- preguntó con disgusto. Draco se separó de ella y la miró juguetón.

- Deja de ser tan problemática.- expuso sin dejar de mirarla. Si que era una mujer difícil y molesta.- No me provoques a usar un **Imperio**, contesta.- dijo de forma burlona.

Astoria miró el bello anillo que portaba en su mano izquierda.

No era como Daphne. No tenía ese carisma que enloquecía a los mayores, no tenía ese cabello brillante y hermoso, no tenía esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban y tampoco era tan preciosa como ella. Sin embargo, Draco la había elegido, a ella, a Astoria y no a Daphne.

-Acepto.

Astoria Malfoy. Vaya, se escuchaba muy bien, mejor que Daphne Malfoy o Pansy Malfoy. Al final, ella había ganado.

Era mejor que Daphne, sí que lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno...eso fue todo. En serio disculpas si no les gustó, es el primer Dracoria que hago y les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor.<strong>

**Orquidea-Ophelia, ¿que te pareció? No hay nadie mejor en esta pareja que tú, así que me encantaría saber tu opinión.**

**Si les gusta esta pareja, les recomiendo leer "Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora" es realmente bueno, con muy buena ortografía, una trama magnifica y una singular y maravillosa Astoria.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
